Nordics wedding
by levy fai
Summary: When Gilbert asks his 2 year girlfriend to marry him, he gets a yes. But can he survive the planning, when his Brother in-law's brother and his future wife sister hate him. And can he survive her crazy family, all leading up to the wedding. PrussiaXoc, CanadaXoc, Sufin, FaUk, Sparom, GermanyxItaly and other pairings. rated T for Romano's mouth
1. Chapter 1

The café where they met 2 years ago was where they were in now. She wore a beautiful green dress and he wore blue jeans and a black shirt. Her hair was a golden color, and his was white, lavender and red eyes looked into each other.

"Love of my life, I have a question." He got down on one knee the girl was holding breath.

"Tina Oxenstierna will you become my awesome wife?"

"Ja, I'll marry you Gilbert." Stated Tina then she looked at her finance and said.

"All we have to do is to tell my family and your brother."

Gilbert felt his heart skip a beat, it was one thing that Tina said yes, but he had not expected that she wanted her parents to know about it. Then he thought of her uncles and then her sister, and started to shake.

"Are you okay Gilbert?" asked Tina.

"I'm fine, why don't we celebrate before we tell your family okay?"

She smiled and nodded she couldn't wait to tell her family what had happened. She started to text all her friends.

X

A jeep came up the drive which caused a little boy name Peter to run into the kitchen and yell loudly to his family.

"There here." the blond boy screamed causing all the adults in the room to look at him.

A man with snow color hair smiled, his lavender eyes shown happiness. He wore a blue sweater and jeans, and then looked over to table and said to the other man.

"Come on Sve."

Sve smiled as he stood up, he was a very tall man with golden hair and piercing blue eyes. He also wore a dark blue sweater and blue jeans. He nodded to the younger man and grabbed Peter and walked to the door.

X

A woman was out of the jeep her snow color hair was in a braid. She was wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt, which matched her eyes underneath her glasses. She was rubbing her belly which was a little bigger than when she came before, and when she tried to grab her bags a hand quickly got it for her.

"Mathew, I can carry my own bags." stated the woman.

Mathew smiled and shook his head, blond hair was to his shoulders with one curl that hung out. He wore blue jeans and a maple leaf shirt. His lavender eyes were behind glasses as he kissed the woman.

"Sorry Bella, but you've got the baby, eh." he said as he grabbed all the bags.

Bella was going to reply when a little voice shouted to the couple.

"Belle, your home." then Bella was almost knocked down by the 8 year old Peter.

"Peter Thomas Oxenstierna, what have we told you about jumping people." stated the snow blond.

"It's okay mom." stated Bella as she went to hug him.

"She's 'ight T'no." (She's right Tino.)

Bella turned to taller man and smiled, and then heard her mother say to Mathew.

"Mathew, let Benward help you."

"Sure."

"Not fair." stated Bella.

All three men looked at her as she sighed and explained.

"If I wanted to lift the bags it's "I can handle it myself" but when my Dad helps it's like "Okay you can help me." explain that to me Mathew."

Mathew sighed and dropped the bags and pulled Bella into a hug and said.

"Because, I know that when this baby is born that you'll become the strong woman that I fell in love with, I want to enjoy doing things for you until that happens."

"Oh Mathew." Bella said as she then kissed him.

"Burgh, kissing get a room." stated Peter who then was smacked in the head by Tino.

"Behave Peter."

The kiss was cut off because of the sudden sound of a phone going off. Bella let go of her husband and pulled out her phone now every one could hear the ringer. It was the song "I know you want to be Canadian."

"Moi, this is Bella."

"What, calm down Tina."

On hearing the name of their youngest daughter Tino and Benward looked at their eldest. Mathew had also looked at his wife, he knew that when Tina called Bella would have mix feelings in other words it might not be good for the baby.

"He did what...HOLY MARTIN LUTHER."

That got both the parents attention Bella never cursed, at least not the words she was saying. She only cursed like her mom when something real bad had happened. Peter looked at his parents worriedly then they all looked at Bella who was trying to take calming breaths.

"So you've called Lovi and Fili?"

There was an answer and then Bella asked.

"Okay, so are you coming to the house or what?"

"Three okay, and Tina can you give the phone to him."

Their was a pause and then when Bella to a breath Tino put his hands over Peters ears.

"YOU, I SHOULD CALL ALL THE FAMILY AND WATCH AS YOU GET CUT IN HALF BY UNCLE MATTHIAS' AXE. OR HAVE MY DAD PUCH YOUR FACE INTO A WALL OR HAVE MOM AND MYSELF HAVE A CONTEST TO SEE WHO GETS THE MOST SHOTS IN. YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK OUR PARENTS DID YOU? I SHOULD CALL LOVI AND ME COULD HAVE A FEILD DAY WITH YOU. YOU IDOT, IF I WASN'T 4 MONTHS PREGANT I WOULD KICK YOUR BUTT TO THE CURVE."

She hug up the phone and tried steading her breathing, Mathew went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Tino took his hands off Peter's ears and told him to grab a bag and take it inside. When Peter was out of ear shot both parents went to parenting mode.

"Bella Anna Oxenstierna what have we told you about cursing." stated Tino.

"Mom I had a good reason it seem that the Idiot Prussian asked my twin to marry him."

"Wait you mean that Gilbert asked Tina to marry him?" Mathew asked now knowing why she was upset.

"Yes and my sister said yes."

"What's wrong with him?" stated Tino.

"Mom there's one to many brain dead in our family." Bella was talking about her uncle Matthias.

"And I don't think I want Tina to marry another one, I already have one as a brother in-law." she did give Mathew a sorry look.

"She's right Alfred can be a little dense sometimes."

"That aside did it sound that Tina was happy?"

"Yes mom."

"Then I don't see why she can't marry the guy." Tino said as he got some bags and headed toward the house with Benward carrying some too.

"What did your sister say about yourself Lovi and Fili?"

"Oh that she want's me and mom come to Lovi and Antino's house."

"To go over wedding plans." stated the Canadian.

"Is that alright with you?"

"As long as you take it easy eh?"

"I'll try I think that's why Tina asked mom to come with me." Bella relplied as she grabbed one of the bags out of Mathew's hands.

"Let's hope I don't kill that idiot."

end of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding dress

Bella and Mathew both were a little nervous, and the reason was in the back with Benward, Tino, Lovi, Feili, Toni, Ludwig. Mathew looked over at his wife who was in the passenger seat who was rubbing her belly in worry. He sighed; he knew that his wife had blamed herself for what was going to happen.

Flash back

Tino and Bella had gone to Lovi's house and were greeted by the over infused Bella and Feili. Lovi was in the same boat as Bella, and he said that he agreed with her in his own langue.

"I feel for you ragazza, I felt this way when my idiot fratello married the Potato Bastard."

Bella was about to answer him when Feili came and attack Bella in a hug and then asked her.

"Do you know what your bambino is going to be? "

"I do." This got all the people's attention mostly Tino and Tina who were a little put out that their sister and daughter didn't tell them.

"Mathew and I are waiting until we can tell his parents."

"But sisko.." Tina started but was cut off by her mother who just shook his head.

"Any way shouldn't we think about this wedding?"

"Right you are äiti."

"Ve, what are you going to do for a wedding dress?" asked Feili.

"Yea, I was thinking on wearing Bella's."

"Nej, I didn't wear a wedding dress I wore pants."

"What?" this caused both Feli and Tina to be shocked while Tino and Lovi both sighed.

"That's the ragazza for you wouldn't even ware a wedding dress to her own wedding."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Tina who was on the verge of crying.

"Hej, stop syster. I didn't have a wedding dress but I know who has a lot of them."

"Who?"

"Have you ever heard of Bonfoi's..."

All three looked at her, Bonfoi's was one of the most wonderful bridal stores around, and they all were woundering why the resident tomboy knew about the place.

"And how do you know about Bonfoi's, Belle?"

"Because it belongs to my in-laws."

"Wait you mean veli Mathew is the son..."

"Of Francis and Arthur Bonnefoy."

That caused Tina to beg her sister to let her go.

End of flash back

"Ve, Ludwig isn't nice that Mathew is driving us."

"Ja, but vhere is Gilbert?"

"Oh he's not here?" stated Bella from the front seat, and she looked at Mathew who sighed, he thought to himself leave it to Bella to forget getting the groom.

"Bella we have to get him, I want him to okay the wedding dress..."

"Tina, you have enough eyes already for you, besides we didn't have any more room."

"I call him."

"Fan." Bella said which didn't go unheard by the other Swedish speaker in the car.

Benward leaned over and smacked Bella in the back of the head.

"Farsa, what was that for?"

"No c'rs'ng." (No cursing).

"Yes Farsa."

The vehicle stopped at the store, Feli, Tino, and Tina, ran out of the car. Both Feli and Tino were grabbed by their husbands while Tina was greeted by to pale arms which pulled her into a hug.

Lovi and Antonio were out Antonio also put his hands around his spouse, only to restrain him from killing the albino. Bella was getting the same treatment by Mathew who was holding her in a tight embrace. Bella sighed, but pouted knowing that she couldn't attack the Prussian. Benward noticing his daughter's distress and his son-in-law came over to the two.

"B'lla, C'lm d'wn." (Bella calm down.)

Bella nodded and relaxed, she looked into lavender eyes of her husband and whispered to him.

"Well let's get this over with, I'm sure both Francis and Arthur want to find out what the baby is."

Mathew nodded and headed into the store, they told the others that they would join them latter to help find the dress, they took both Benward and Tino with them.

"So it's the first time we get to meet your parents isn't it Mathew?" questioned Tino who was smiling holding Benward's hand.

"Oui, I'm sorry that you didn't meet them sooner eh."

"Mathew, you don't think that Alfred is here do you?"

Mathew looked at his wife, they both knew that Alfred was a do first asked questions latter. Bella remembered when she told him that she was half Swedish and Finnish he gave the crack of Vikings. Bella had blush, while Mathew pulled his brother way. They both hoped that he wasn't there.

The four came to the office door and knocked, they heard two voices on the inside.

"Oh someone's at the door Frog..."

"But Mon Amor we haven't even started yet."

"You git, go see who's at the door."

Mathew had to face palm, and Bella paled. Tino looked at Benward who just stood there. They all waited for the door to open, Mathew and Bell both hoping that the two that were inside were mostly clothed.

The door reviled a man with blond hair which went to his shoulders held back in a pigtail. He wore a blue shirt and blue jeans, both of high quality his dark eyes landed on Mathew and Bella, he smiled and grabbed them both by their hands. Tino and Benward followed, they were worrying a little for their eldest child.

"Arthur it's Matthau and Belle." stated the Frenchman.

A man the same age as the Frenchman turned around, he looked at the couple and smiled. His blond hair was wild and had green eyes, under thick eyebrows. He wore a green sweater vest and a white shirt with a tie and tan pants. He went to hug Bella who hugged him back.

"Matthew, Bella what a pleasure to see you." stated the British man.

"Oui now tell us why your here."

"Okay, first I would like you to meet my parents." Bella said then pointed to Tino and said.

"This is my aiti Tino." and then pointed to Benward.

"And this is my Farsa Benward."

Tino did blush when Bella stated that she was her mother, but he got used to it over the years. Arthur nodded to him, also knowing how it felt, both of his boys had called him mom. He walked over and introduced himself.

"From one mom to another I'm Arthur, Matthew's mom."

"Oui, and I am Matthew's Pappa Francis." stated the Frenchman as he walked over to Benward to shake his hand.

"Okay, now that were know each other can you tell us what we want to know." stated Tino as he leaned against Benward.

"What do they mean Matthew?" asked Arthur who was leaning on Francis.

"Bella." Matthew said.

"Vad, Feli made me say it." Bella said as she leaned into him.

"Okay, well we know the sex of the baby."

"Vat?"

"What?"

"Magnifique, so what is the baby?" asked Francis.

"Yes I would like to know if it's a Poika or heila." stated Tino.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"You do it eh, besides you want to."

"It's a pojke."

"A what?" asked Arthur and Francis.

Tino and Benward smiled they both knew Swedish and looked at the other two and Tino answered.

"She's having a baby boy."

The room was filled with Yells of joy, Bella was then smothered, and she looked to see that Francis had put her into a hug. She blamed it on the hormones but she found herself speaking in Swedish.

"hjälp, jag kläms ihjäl, far, mor hjälpa mig." (Help, I'm being squeezed to death, dad, mom, help me.)

On hearing the cries Benward went over and pulled the frenchman off his daughter. She started to breath heavly. Both Arthur and Tino went over to the pregant woman. Tino started to speak swedish to her because it was comfortable to her.

"Bella, shush det är okej fransmannen inte kan skada dig." (Bella, shush it's okay the frenchman can't hurt you.)

"It's okay Love, I'm sorry about him, I'm going to punish him later." stated the Brit who looked at his husband with murder.

"Now, I didn't think you came here just to tell us what sex the baby is, so what's going on."

"We came here to find a wedding dress." stated Mathew who had come over to comfort his wife.

"Wait, are you two are going to have a normal wedding?" asked Francis.

"Nej, my sister is getting married we came here because I didn't ware one." stated Bella who was giving her father-in-law the death stare.

"So the couple is already out there?"

"Yes, we need to get out there too." stated Tino.

"I'm going to stay here." stated Bella.

All the men looked at her, worry was showning, Bella sighed and said.

"I need to recover from being almost squeezed to death, besides I really don't want both Tina and Feili drag me into wareing one." she said the last part with her arms crossed whiched caused the men to laugh.

"Then I stay with you, eh?" Mathew asked.

"No Mat, I was wondering if Farsa could stay?" this caused both Arthur and Francis to stop in there tracks.

Mathew knew that they were worried, usally a wife would want the husband or the mother figure, they didn't know Bella. Bella was a daddy's girl, his Bella was strong as an ox, and could lift the couch when she was cleaning, while himself and Kuma were on it. So it made perfect since that Bella wanted her father.

"Okay, Bella oh and Je t'aime femme.''

''Jag älskar dig för honung." (love you too honey.)

They kissed and Mathew led both his parents out of the room, Tino smiled at his daughter and kissed his husband. He need to help Tina anyway, and then went out of the room leaving the two alone.

Bella motion for her Farsa to sit down he did and she went to sit on his lap. Benward started to thinking about when Bella was little and would sit on his lap when she felt low or just wanted a little attention. She wasn't a talktive girl, she was mostly like him, but he was glad she didn't have his thick accent.

" Farsa kan du sjunga me ABBA?" (Papa, can you sing me ABBA?)

The swed smiled that was his favorite band and his daughter seemed to like it also. He looked into her deep blue eyes and asked in swedish.

" okej, vad vill du att sjunga?" (Okay what do you want to sing?)

The young woman thought about it then smiled, she loved one song that her Farsa sang so well. She said the song that she knew by heart.

"How about dancing queen?"

This made Benward blush out of all the songs that his daughter could want. He knew that both himself and Bella loved that song, but this wasn't the time. He was bout to say no but when he looked into her eyes he started to sing.

= After singing the song=

Tina after going through a hundered dressed finally found one. She was ready to check out, she looked for her dad but couldn't find him. Her mother smiled and led her to the office, the both smiled looking at the sight before them.

Bella had her head on her dad's shoulder alseep, both hands on his shirt. Benward held her both his hands on her waist, his head resting on hers.

When Matthew came up he smiled also, he rembered when he was younger and had his mom do the same thing to him. He looked at Tino who nodded, and he went to get his wife.

"Mathew, Jag är trött, låt mig sova." (Mathew, I'm tried let me sleep.)

To Tino and Tina's surpise the young Candian answered in Swedish.

" Jag tror det finns andra platser bättre att sova annat än din fars knä." (I think there's other places better to sleep other than your father's lap.)

" Vill du erbjuda dina?" (Are you offering yours?)

" nej, jag erbjuder dig att sova i en säng." (no, I'm offering you to sleep in a bed.)

" Med min kanadensiska vän?" (With my canadian lover?)

" Pappa just här vet ingen talar om det." (Dad right here you know no talking about that.) stated Benward as he looked at the couple.

The both stifled a laugh and Bella went into Mathew's arms, Benward then turned to his attetion to his wife and other daughter.

"I found a dress Papa." stated Tina who held it out for him to see.

"G'd h'w m'ch 's 't?" (good how much is it?)

"Only 1000." their was no answer because Benward had fallen down on the floor.

End of chapter please rate.


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding cake and birthday cake

Bella lay on the couch, taking off her shoes, and cursing the rounded belly. She was in trouble alright, not just was she in her 9th month of carrying the baby she had a wedding to worry about. Mostly about the play list, and it was not helping that the doctor had said to keep the stress down.

She replayed on what happened to cause her to come to the couch in the first place, Tina was trying to deiced what flavor of cake that she wanted for her wedding which was only a few months away. She had deiced that way because of Bella's baby, who was also the cause of Bella's curses and pain. She whispered to it.

"Hey liten pojke där inne kan du tona ner det lite, du gör mig vara arg på din pappa och resten av vår familj så kan du vara lugn för mamma?" (Hey little boy in there can you tone it down a little, you're making me be angry at your papa and the rest of our family so can you be calm for mom?)

She sighed, she need to tell Tina and äiti (mother) that she was sorry. It had been the three of them looking at the types of wedding cakes. Tina was exited about it, and started to talk a mile in mintue in Finish which caused Tino to talk in it also. Bella had enough of their fast talk and had lashed out in Swedish at the two.

"Det är bara tårta, varför du talar om det som om det var en helig relik eller Varesig stor importace till världen, helvete även jag kunde göra Varesig så enkelt att du inte skulle behöva spendera pengar." (it's just cake, why are you talking about it like it was a holy relic or somthing of great importace to the world,hell even I could make somthing that simple you wouldn't need to spend the money.)

That caused Tina to cry while Tino stated in english.

"Bella Anna..."

She had walked off and now was at the couch, she racked her mind on what she would say to her sister and mother. She stood up but then felt somthing wet between her legs, she knew what she was happing she yelled, not caring that Peter was in his bed room asleep.

" Hjälp gick vattnet bara, jag behöver hjälp här om du inte vill att barnet föds i det här huset." (Help my water just broke,I need help here unless you want the baby born in this house.)

Tino came down first, he ran to his daughter trying to calm her down, while Peter asked why his sister peed herself,Tina had gone to the other room and called her soon be husband, her brother-in-law, and Papa who were having a bonding trip camping in the woods.

"Hello vhats going on Tina?"

"Gil, you three need to meet us at the hospital."

"Vhat?!"

"Bella's water just broke, and were taking her to the hospital."

"Okay I'll tell Mathew and Benward."

"And hurry Gil, if i know my twin she'll be looking for blood if Mathew isn't there."

"Understood, Bye."

Tina hung up and told her mother that she had called the boys.

"Good, now could you call uncle Matthais..."

" Varför honom, jag vill inte att mitt barn att vara nära den dansk." (Why him, I don't want my baby to be close to that Dane.)

"Because that idot Dane, is your uncle and Benward's brother, also he has a truck that go 0 to 60 in about 30 seconds." stated the Fin as he got his coat and helped Bella put on her's.

-Flash forward brought to you by gibird-

Mathew, was nervous as he entered the hospital, he ran to the nurse who told him where his wife was. Benward and Gilbert were behind him, and they both had worried faces also. When they got to the waiting room for the baby ward. Benward stopped the two and looked at a figure that was sitting with is wife.

He had blond hair which stood up against gravity, and his wolf smile was present. Benward walked over and asked the question.

"What are y'u d'ing h're?" (what are you doing here?)

"I'm just here to see the birth of my store nevø." (great nephew)

"Benward, he had a truck, and he did get us here." stated Tino.

"Where's Bella?" asked Mathew.

"She's in the second room to the right, and you timed it perfectly, she just started pushing, maybe you could get in there."

Mathew didn't need to be told twice, and he headed into the room.

-After birthing-

4 hours later, when both Francis and Arthur had come to the hospital, it was know at a healthy 5lb 6oz baby boy named Henri Benward Williams was born. This caused everyone to smile; the first ones aloud into the room were Francis, Arthur, Tino, and Benward.

They entered the room and smiled at the sight of the three, the parents didn't notice them but both were smiling down at their child. Bella was singing a song to the baby in both Finish and Swedish.

"Dansande björnar, målade vingar Ting Minnet Och en sång någon sjöng  
En gång en December." (Dancing bears, painted wings Things I almost remember And a song someone sings Once upon a December)

" Joku pitää minua turvallinen ja lämmin Hevoset prance kautta hopea myrsky Luvut tanssia sulavasti Koko minun muisti." (Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory)

" Någon är jag trygg och varm Hästar prance genom ett silver storm." (Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm)

" Luvut tanssia sulavasti Koko minun muisti." (Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory)

" Långt borta, för länge sedan Glödande dim som en ember." (Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember)

" Asiat sydämeni käytetään tietää Mitä se kaipaa muistaa." (Things my heart used to know Things it yearns to remember.)

" Och en sång någon sjöng." (And a song someone sings)

" Olipa joulukuu." (Once upon a December)

The song ended and the baby was quited Bella looked up and pulled Mathew's jacket which made him turn. He smiled at the two sets of grandparents. Tino and Arthur came first to see the baby, mostly Tino wanted to see if his daughter was alright.

"Hej, äiti." Bella said to Tino who kissed her on her forhead.

"I can't belive you remebered that song we used to sing to you."

"Well, I thought if äiti and Farsa could sing it to me then I could sing it to my son." Bella replied as she looked down at her son.

Francis and Benward both came up, they smiled at the Bella and looked on their little grandson.

"Hey Henri meet your, isoäiti and your morfar." Bella said as she gave the baby to her mother and father.

"Hej there my little pojanpoika." stated Tino who smiled at Benward who spoke in swedish to the little one.

" Hej deras barnbarn, jag är din farfar, Benward." (hey their grandson i'm you grandfather Benward.)

Mathew gently took the baby away from Tino and headed over to his parents. He said to his son.

"Henri meet my parents your, Granddad and grand-père."

"Its okay for him to call me grandmother." Stated Arthur who was now holding his little grandchild.

"Alright mom, hey Bella you did good, eh."

"Hum." was Bella's reply, she was about to close her eyes.

"It seems that our little tyttö is ready for bed." stated Tino who was smiling.

"Having a baby takes a lot out of ya, god natt."

" Hyvää yötä pikkuinen." (Good night my little one) Tino stated as he kissed her head.

" söta drömmar min prinsessa" (sweet dreams my princess) stated Benward as he kissed her head.

" god natt, fostra, farsa." (good night mom and dad)

Bella closed her eyes and drifted off the sleep.

End of chapter.

Once upon a december was used for the song.


	4. Chapter 4

Bachelor party plans

Gilbert was in the house of Oxenstierna because it was where his fiancé was. He also wanted to talk about his bachelor party with his friends and soon to be father-in-law. Tina had the same idea so was having her meeting for the bachelorette party was upstairs in her old room. That group was Lovi, Feili, Tino, Tina, Arthur, and Bella. His group had; himself, Benward, Antonio, Ludwig, Mathew, and Francis.

"Alright, my friends what should we do for the awesome **Bachelor party**?" Gilbert asked.

"Bruder, don't you think you're a little loud?" Ludwig said as he remembered there was a little baby in the house.

"West what are you talking about?"

Before his brother could answer a cry came from above, which caused Mathew, Benward, and Francis to stand up and head toward the nursery only to be cut off by a voice saying to the them.

"It's okay I'll get him, just remind that Git that my grandson is trying to sleep up here." Stated Arthur who was out of Tina's room.

"Arthur, Thank you." Called Bella's voice from Tina's room.

The Brittan nodded and went to get his grandson, and the other three went down stairs. Gilbert then saw the death looks that he got from all three of the men. They all sat down and Gilbert started to talk softer.

_IN Tina's room_

Bella and Tina were on her bed laying like they did in high school. Tino was sitting on a bean bag chair which was pink. Lovi was on the floor right beside Bella while Feili was with Tina, Arthur came back from putting Henri back to sleep and sat in a chair which was right beside the dressing table.

"Okay, now back to our plans." Stated Tina, who looked pointedly at Feili who reached down into his pocket and brought out broachers, and handed them to Tina.

"Thanks Feili."

"No, problem Tina."

"Okay ragazza what do you and my fratello have planed?" asked Lovi.

Tina smiled which caused Bella to look into her sister's hands, she felt the blush come to her face and whispered to her sister.

"Heliga Tina äratten strippklubb..." (Holy Tina is that a strip club...)

Tino looked at his daughters, and heard what Bella said, he went up and grabbed the broachers he also went red and said to Tina.

"Tina Rose Oxenstierna what in the world are you thinking?" stated Tino who had grabbed the broachers.

"Di mio fratello idot." (You to my idot brother.) stated Lovi as he hit his brother on the head.

"Well I have to agree with Lovi, Bella, and Tino about this." Stated Arthur.

"It's a gay strip club." Replied Tina.

"All the more reason for us not to go all of us are spoken for."

Tino, Lovi, and Bella gave a smiled to the brit, but Feili and Tina weren't going to give up. The both looked at each other and nodded. They went out the door, the other three then relised what they were going to do and started after them.

-living room-

"As I was saying..." Gilbert was cut off when he felt a weight on his lap, he also heard a grunt from his bother.

"Liebende as much as I love you I don't think that you zhould be here.."

"Gilbert, would you be mad if I went to a strip club for my bachelorette party?"

"Ve, Ludi can we go." Asked Feili to his husband, before the two Germans could reply the elder siblings of the two threatened them.

"Se vuoi vivere, Patata bastardo si dire di no." (If you want to live, Potato bastard you will say no.)

"Om du vill ha barn med ditt äktenskap, ska du berätta för min syster nej, eller jag ringer i den galna dansken." (If you want babies with your marriage, you'll tell my sister no, or I'll call in the crazy Dane.)

Both brothers looked at the husbands of the elder syblings. They both mouthed you don't want to know. Gilbert looked pleading at the two and they sighed, Mathew went to Bella while Antonio went to Lovi.

"Lovi, establecerse mi pequeño tomate, usted no tiene que amenazar a Ludwig." (Lovi settle down my little tomato, you don't have to threaten Ludwig.)

"Bella J'ai pensé que vous n'avez pas aimé Matthais, pourquoi voudriez-vous l'appelez, n'est-ce pas plus réagir amour?" (Bella I thought you didn't like Matthais, why would you call him, aren't you over reacting love?)

"Matthew, when the time calls for it I will call my uncle." Bella replied in english to her husband.

"And I can threaten the potato bastard all I want." stated Lovi.

"Ja, and I can threaten with my uncle's axe, how do you think high school went.." Bella covered her mouth but the three people in the room gave her a look.

"Bella Anna, you and your uncle Matthias did what?"

"äiti, it did it because you guys didn't need the stress, I mean you're going through paper work to get Peter."

"Don't g've 's 'hat y'u and M'thais, h'te e'ch oth'r." (Don't give us that you and Matthias hate each other)

"Farsa, it turns out we hate high school boys more."

"You didn't trust me?" Bella looked away, she didn't want to see the eyes. Tina had gotten the look of Tino meaning that she could get away with anything.

"Nej, I trust you it's Idot män in the world." _and you're going to be married to one of them. _

"Gil, what do you think about that?" Tina asked the German.

"I think it was right, for your sister and uncle to keep bad boys away from you..so you could finally meet me."

"Oh, Gil." she put her arms around the German.

"ich liebe dich Tina."

"Minäkin rakastan sinua Gil." Bella replied and kissed him.

"Feili, Ich liebe dich." Ludwig said as he kissed Feili on the forehead.

"Ti amo troppo Ludwig."

"Ti amo, Antonio." Lovi said as he kissed the Spaniard.

"Lovi ,Yo también te quiero."

"Je t'aime ma rose blanche." (I love you my white rose) Mathew said as he pulled Bella closer to him.

"Jag älskar dig också min isbjörn." (I love you to my polar bear) Bella replied and kissed him.

The elder couples looked at the scenes, the wives looked at each other and nodded.

Tino kissed Benward and whispered in Finish.

"Rakastan sinua BER." (I love you Ber)

Arthur kissed Francis and stated to him.

"I love you Frog."

"Jag älskar dig också Tino."

"Je vous aime trop mon amour." (I love you to my love.)

end of chapter please rate.


End file.
